St Mungo's Patient Party
by xDarkDesiresLightx
Summary: "I've been with your father for almost thirty-seven Christmas' and not a single one has gone perfectly." She mused. A small smile tugged at her lip. She bowed her head to hide her overflowing tears. 'Please Merlin, I don't need a perfect Christmas, I just want him to make it to Christmas thirty-eight.' She prayed silently as the Healers rushed around her in a flurry.


**A/n: So I am back to the wonderful world of writing... I missed it. Anyways I hope everyone likes the story. A bit of Arthur/Molly fluff with the Weasley family thrown in.**  
 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Will you quit fiddling with those darn lightbulbs already! Honestly, Arthur you are worse than Hermione's father with the clock." Molly yelled up to her husband who was perched precariously on Ron's old broom.  
"Darling they aren't lightbulbs. Remember Hermione told us they are called 'Christmas Lights'. The muggles use them in December to decorate and to announce to ole' Saint Nick that they can feed the reindeer after their long journey." He explained excitedly as he marveled at the row of twinkling red and gold lights that his son's friend gifted to him just that morning.  
"I don't care if they are a beacon to all the owls in England, quit tinkering with them and come down and wash up for dinner." His wife ordered sternly before leaving him leaning over the broom stick a bit too far.  
"Everything okay Mum?" Ginny asked her mother as Molly re-entered the kitchen grumbling under her breath.  
"No, everything is not alright your father is going to ruin the Ham if he doesn't get in here soon." Molly fumed while checking the ham and vegetable roots.  
Before Ginny could calm her mother down the sound of shattering glass pierced through the sounds of a busy kitchen and a terror filled yelp paused her thoughts. "Godric's Grandmother, I am going to kill your brothers if they broke any of my mother's china. Ginerva, be a dear and set the table will you and round up the bunch of barn animals while I go and check what that was." Molly ordered before rushing out of the kitchen to be met with a green tinged boy with red hair.  
"Ron, what's wrong?" Molly asked, her ire quickly forgotten at the sight of her ill looking son.  
"It's dad."  
Her anger was doused with a chill of concern as she fled outside leaving her son standing immobile in the hall.  
She raced outside to find a huddle of people circled around a mound on the grass. Pushing her way through the mob of red hair and a concerned green eyed boy she nearly fainted on the spot looking at her husband.  
Laying crumpled on the frosted grass lay Arthur Weasley covered in glass fragments and clutching the strand of broken lightbulbs, or rather Christmas lights with a section of broom sticking out of his arm.  
"Oh Merlin, Fred pop over to St. Mungo's and let the nurse at the desk know we are coming. Harry, be a dear and fetch my wand and Ginny in the kitchen." She ordered the gaping kids to prompt them into action.

With wand firmly in hand she grabbed Arthur's hand gently and sent him a small reassuring smile before she side-along apparated them into a bustling foyer of St. Mungos.  
"Good evening Arthur, your boy here tells me you took a right nasty fall off of a broom. I got to say old chap, you and I are a bit too old to be playing a rousing game of Quidditch." Markus Swartcrakein quipped as he studied the wound.  
Arthur let out a little chuckle before flinching in pain and trying, and failing to bite back a groan of displeasure.  
"Best not to move for a while until we get this bit of driftwood out of you." He instructed him before snapping his fingers. In the blink of an eye two cleanly dressed elves accompanied by a young trainee appear on his right nearly colliding with Molly in the process.  
"Healer Coralee will show you to his room if you wish to wait their while we get this branch out of his arm and stitch him up." Markus offered gently patting her hand that is holding onto her oaf of a husband.  
"If you'll follow me I'll get you all straightened out." The kind honey blonde mediwitch prompted leading the way down the hall and two doors past the vending machine.  
"We'll have someone inform you of his progress as soon as we know anything." Healer Coralee soothed the frazzled redhead and her pack of children as they entered into the room.  
"I think the Healer is a bit off his rocker." Ron spoke up as he took in the surroundings of the room. The walls were a soft yellow speckled with enchanted dancing clouds and swooshing little snitches.  
"Yes about that, the rooms are a bit full at the moment given the fact that it is Christmas. With your husbands injuries none life threatening we thought this room would do for a few hours as the healers check him over." Coralee piped up, scuffing her white shoe across the tiled floor as the tall gangly son made a quip about his dad being reminded of his traumatic fall as a snitch flew past the door frame and onto the south wall.  
"Ronald Billius Weasley, shut your mouth this instant or so help me Merlin if I don't stick you in a bed myself!" Molly burst out, eyes blazing as she turned from the sweet mediwitch to reprimand her youngest boy.  
"Yes mum." He mumbled before skulking over to a cherry red rocker in the corner and making himself comfortable.  
"Thank you dear, I assure you Arthur will be just fine in here for a few hours. You best not get to worrying yourself on his account on Christmas. Just make sure he is good as new when you bring him back to me." Molly assured the young girl tenderly before shooing her out of the room.

The minutes ticked by slowly as a birthing bowtruckle in winter. The hall outside the room began to quiet as healer and visitor's left to enjoy their holiday. The room was all but quiet as each person was engrossed in their own thoughts; save for Ron of course who was snoring rather loudly. She assumed her son was coming down with a cold.  
Still no sign of Healer Coralee or Arthur, for that matter. It was half past ten when she finally spoke to the tired and worried children.  
"I've been with your father for almost thirty-seven Christmas' and not a single one has gone perfectly." She mused. A small smile tugged at her lip.  
"Not a single one?" Harry inquired, leaning towards his surrogate mother.  
"Not a one. Although this one is definitely the worst so far." She chuckled sadly before going silent and fiddling with her wand.  
"It'll be better soon mum, dad will be right back to playing with that heater box for brekkie. What is that thing called again Harry?" Ginny spoke up, before throwing a questioning look at the Chosen One.  
"A toaster, Gin." He recited for what seemed like the thousandth time in a month.  
"OH MY GODRIC! Ginny did you remember to take the ham out of the oven? Oh what about Great Aunt Millie's Tart?" Molly interrupted listing off the staples as she remembered Christmas Dinner.  
She didn't need to wait for an answer as her daughters eyes became the size of Hagrid's tea cakes. Harry assured her he would go and check on dinner before we disapperated on the spot.  
The seconds ticked by as she waited for Harry to reappear in the room. A soft twist of the doorknob tore her concentration away from the spot recently occupied by her 'chosen child'. Standing in the doorway was Coralee and a small injured boy floating behind her.  
"OH!" Coralee gasped in shock at the group nearly losing her concentration on the hovering zonked out boy. "I thought someone had come to fetch you hours ago. On behalf of St. Mungo's I am sorry to say we forgot you in the hustle and bustle of the holiday. Mr. Weasley was changed to a bigger room on the other end of the hospital and is resting easily." Coralee informed them as she lowered the young patient onto the bed before gesturing for them all to follow her yet again.

Coming upon the room on the other side of the Hospital Molly burst into tears at seeing her sweetheart propped up on clean pillows with a sling around his arm.  
Rushing past the young worker she practically flew to his bedside and peppered his face with kisses awakening him in the process.  
"What's all these tears for? Come now love, don't cry. I promise to fix the window as soon as we get home." Arthur tried to assuage her sadness.  
"I don't care about the bloody window you silly fool. I was worried sick about you. No more muggle traditions on Christmas, understood?" Molly said exasperated before waiting for a firm yes before she planted a searing kiss that would have made Voldemort blush.  
The clearing of a throat, or four broke them from a passionate reunion.  
"Sorry about that everyone, I tend to lose myself around this one." Arthur explained bashfully to the onlookers.  
"Oh shush you." Molly lightly swatted at his shoulder, a soft red hue coloring her cheeks.  
"Sorry to pop back in but I found this one wandering the halls." Healer Coralee announced dragging a rumpled and soot covered mop headed man behind her.  
"Harry!" Molly and Hermione shouted in unison taking in the boys appearance.  
"Hello everyone, Mr. Weasley glad to see you are doing well. Thank you Healer Coralee for getting me to the right spot." Harry turned to the worn out and utterly tired mediwitch oozing charm as she rolled her eyes before leaving once again to man the front desk.  
"Goodness Harry what happened? Is that the-" Molly questioned worried, shuffling closer to her adopted child but never removing her hand from Arthur's shoulder.  
"Uh Yeah." He nodded smirking a bit as he held it up for all of them to see. The ham was black and burnt to an utter crisp. "Also if you don't mind my saying the kitchen could use a bit of a renovation. The walls are dusted in soot and I think the kettle has gone on to a better place." Harry tried to crack a joke to lighten the mood.  
"So there's nothing to eat?" Ron asked just as his stomach gave a mighty roar in protest.  
"N-No Ron, Chr- Christmas is ruined." Molly answered choking back a sob.  
"Don't cry dear. Its just a ham, if its that important to you I can pick up another one as soon as we leave and we can celebrate it at a later date. Come on now, no tears." Arthur tried to soothe his bride, pulling on her hand until she looked at him.  
"Its just that Christmas is ruined; again, might I add. I just wanted to have a perfect Christmas especially since it's the first one since the war." Molly whispered quietly.  
The room was silent as all the occupants thought of their loved ones who were not with them this year.  
"Molly don't you realize this is the perfect Christmas. True, the ham might be inedible and I might have botched the decorations and broken a window in the process-" Arthur began to explain before his strong willed daughter piped in.  
"Don't forget landing yourself in the hospital." Ginny supplied sarcastically.  
"Yes and that, but we are all together, safe and happy. That's what makes this the perfect Christmas. As long as I have my family, and you Christmas will always be perfect. Just like it has been for the last thirty- seven of them." He told her honestly before tipping his head up and beckoning another kiss. 

That year, sitting in uncomfortable chairs and munching on stale sandwiches leftover from the hospital kitchen and sipping cold pumpkin juice Molly realized every Christmas spent with her charming dashing lion was simply perfect.  
 **  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
Thank you for reading my story and if it isn't too much trouble please leave a few words. I hope you all have a Happy Holiday.**


End file.
